


Curiosity Got the Wolf Laid

by everybreathagift



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreathagift/pseuds/everybreathagift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is mildly curious if Roman could survive on wolf blood. Roman thinks this is a terrible idea, but when has he ever been able to deny Peter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Got the Wolf Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut that was supposed to be fluff for a dear friend from Tumblr. Clearly, my black heart can only do two things: angst and debauchery. Total PWP. Bloodplay, clearly. Apologies for any errors, I don't have a beta. Hope you enjoy!

“Is it all the time?”

Roman shifted on the couch, lying back and throwing his legs across Peter’s lap. He had a feeling they’d be there awhile; his lover’s curiosity was never-ending.

“All the time. Every minute,” Roman replied, nudging his ankle under Peter’s hand. A silent command for more contact.

For a moment, the wolf went quiet, staring up at the ceiling and Roman knew he was trying to wrap his mind around the intensity of an upir’s hunger. Something so utterly consuming wasn’t common for the gypsy, but Roman knew of it all too well. Luckily, he had his diet under control and had no reason to hurt people because of it, but Roman couldn’t imagine how difficult it must have been for his kind before the likes of people like Pryce.

Peter looked back to Roman. “So, even right now, you’re hungry?”

“Mhmm.”

“Even though you just left the tower?”

“Mhmm.”

“And you ate while you were there?”

“Mhmm.”

Roman had his hands laced over his stomach, fingers drumming away lazily as Peter rambled on. There was a time when he would’ve felt uncomfortable talking about this, even with his wolf. This condition wasn’t something he’d asked for, after all, and it was tough on him in those early days. But now, it was as normal as breathing for a human, and if Peter wanted to spend the day asking questions, Roman would indulge him if not for any other reason but he loved the sound of the gypsy’s voice.

“What does it feel like?”

This one was a bit harder to answer. How do you explain dancing to a person with no legs?

“It’s like… a burning, right here,” Roman pointed to the pit of his stomach. “A fiery knot that gets bigger and bigger the hungrier I am. But it’s never gone completely. When it’s really bad, my entire body burns and aches.”

The wolf was quiet again, so Roman closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Peter’s hand trailing up and down his calf.

“So, what happens when Pryce is out of town for extended vacation or some shit? Or what if he dies?”

Roman opened one eye to glance at Peter. “For one, he always leaves me a supply, and for two, Pryce is immortal. Or something. He was old when I was a kid. I don’t know, the fucker ain’t human.”

The upir could practically feel Peter roll his eyes. “You know what I mean, asshole. What if there comes a time when your… horse soup or whatever it is runs out?”

This was something Roman didn’t even like to consider. When his transformation was fresh, he’d done many terrible things to satiate. The memories alone made him cringe.

“Why the fuck are we talking about this? Your mouth is much better at things that aren’t talking.” Roman knew deflection usually worked with Peter; his attention span was sporadic, at best. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case today.

“Well, what about my blood?” Peter asked in tone so casual that it made Roman question whether or not the wolf was serious. “I mean, if you’re hungry all the time, I’m here all the time. Seems logical.”

Roman realized then that Peter was absolutely sincere, and just the thought made that burning in his stomach flare bright. “What is it with gypsies and death wishes?”

The wolf just laughed. “Nah, just a bit of a masochist, I guess,” he winked. “Let’s try it. At least then we’ll know if you can sustain on me if something were to happen to Pryce.”

“We’re not having this conversation,” Roman said, sitting up and scrubbing his hands over his face.

“What’s the big deal?” Peter asked, pulling Roman into his side and kissing his hair. “I love you. If I can help, I want too.”

“The big deal is that this isn’t some fucking joke,” Roman exclaimed, putting a bit of distance between them again to catch Peter’s eyes. “You don’t know…. you haven’t seen what it’s like when I… feed.”

“Yeah, because we both know how terribly squeamish I am,” the wolf deadpanned.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Roman sighed. “I’ve gotten better but it’s still hard to stay… focused. In control. Like a madness, almost.”

“Well, that’s what you have me for. I’ve never had any issues keeping you grounded. I trust you won’t hurt me… much.”

As though it was that simple. Of course, Roman would never intentionally hurt Peter. He loved him, the bastard, but this wasn’t something so easily controlled. His wolf may have been confident, but Roman certainly wasn’t.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope," Peter agreed. "Might as well get your ass to the bedroom."

Roman watched as Peter stood and walked to the other room, his heart stuttering at the thought of what they were about to do. The gypsy was known for his laid back attitude, but this wasn't like being asked to work a double. This was, potentially, life and death, regardless if Peter wanted to admit it.

Still, Roman followed. He always did.

The moment he walked into the bedroom, Peter was grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed, kissing him urgently. Roman knew the wolf was excited, for entirely unknown and assuredly fucked up reasons, but Roman needed him calm, or at the very least, focused.

“You should tie me up.”

“Kinky,” Peter grinned, ducking down to nip at Roman’s neck.

“I’m serious, Peter,” Roman sighed, pulling back to look into his lover’s eyes. “This is serious. I could kill you.” Just saying those words made the upir’s blood run cold, his stomach twist.

“Please,” the gypsy scoffed. “I’m tougher than I look. If you lose it, I’ll just wolf out and rip you a new one.” That was, quite possibly, the worst thing he could’ve said and after a very stern look from Roman, Peter continued, “Okay, okay, I’ll tie you up.”

“Tightly,” Roman stressed, still questioning if this was a terrible idea. “I’m _stronger_ than I look, and a simple knot will be like having nothing at all.”

"You just so happen to have some industrial rope around here?" Peter cocked an eyebrow.

"The bungee cords in the closet by the front door. Those should work."

With a sigh, Peter kissed Roman once more and walked out. The upir's hands were shaking terribly as he removed his shirt, panic rising in his throat as his lover stepped back into the room, straps in hand.

"You look like you're about to pass out, Godfrey," Peter chuckled, setting the makeshift restraints on the bed long enough to remove his own shirt. From his back pocket, he pulled out a knife and a needle, placing them on the table beside the bed. "Lay back. And breathe for fuck's sake."

Roman propped himself on a pillow, lifting his arms above his head so that Peter could secure him. One wrist, then the other, the bungee straps pulled and knotted tight through the slats on the headboard, Roman tested his bonds.

"This should be fine," Roman said as Peter straddled his thighs, needle between his teeth. Though, the upir knew he could break free if he truly wanted too, but the resistance was enough to make him concentrate before doing so.

“Okay, what we’ll do is a test run,” Peter said, perfectly casual, as though Roman wasn’t under him having a goddamned heart attack. “I’ll prick my finger, you lick the drop and we’ll make sure you don’t go all blood crazed, and that your freaky upir venom stuff doesn’t make my flesh fall off or something. Good?”

Roman breathed deeply and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment to calm his racing mind. A thousand ‘what if’s’ mixed with hundreds of aroused, excited, nervous thoughts. Part of him hoped he’d find wolf blood repulsive, or that it would hurt Peter in a non-damaging way, but the other part of him hoped for things he’d only fantasized about.

"What's the knife for?" Roman asked, tilting his head toward the table. It wasn't anything fancy, just a steak knife, but the blade was plenty sharp.

"Well, I'm not gonna prick myself to death, that's for sure. If the test run goes okay, we'll move to step two."

Roman gulped as Peter pricked his finger, the familiar smell of the gypsy’s blood filling the room. Never taking his eyes off the upir’s face, Peter pressed his finger to Roman’s mouth, nodding in encouragement when Roman hesitated.

All of Roman’s fantasies could’ve never prepared him for the intense taste of Peter’s blood. He tasted like earth and sunshine and pure fucking arousal. It made his cock hard, his throat burn and his muscles tense, everything he never knew he always wanted. Roman closed his eyes and sucked the wolf’s finger hard, desperate to use his teeth to force more blood from the tiny hole. He felt high, like an eight ball of coke and a quality tab of X all mixed with something he couldn’t have even imagined. Heaven.

“That’s fuckin’ sexy,” Peter breathed, sounding a bit surprised and bringing Roman out his haze. "More?"

"Please," Roman groaned, desperate to ease the intense ache in his throat that the wolf's blood created, then immediately rasped, "no, wait, are you okay? Hurting?"

"Just my cock from being so goddamned hard," the gypsy grunted, palming himself through his jeans.

"Let me see."

Quickly, Peter stood up, stripping off his clothes and stroking his cock twice as Roman watched. His lover hadn't been exaggerating; the upir could see the head already glistening with pre-come, and he knew all too well that the wolf's labored breathing meant he was intensely aroused. Before Roman really had a chance to enjoy the sight of his wolf, Peter was pulling the rest of Roman's clothes off and straddling his thighs once again.

"I'm gonna have to fuck you," Peter groaned, wrapping a loose fist around Roman's cock. "The way you look right now... I'll fuckin' explode if I don't. Think you can handle that much sensation at once without trying to kill me?"

“I… I don’t know,” Roman answered honestly, still feeling a bit drugged. “You’ll need to stay aware.”

Peter groaned again, this time out of slight frustration, but nodded. “Yeah, okay, I can do that… I think.”

Roman intended to protest, to make his wolf promise, but Peter was kissing him. Urgent and needy, tongue and teeth and moans against lips, Roman arched into his lover, and shivered hard when he felt Peter grab the knife from the table.

“Okay,” Peter whispered, sitting up again and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Christ, I just... fuck, okay. I'm gonna cut my hand and... try to pay attention to your response rather than how hard I'd like to fuck you. Ready?"

"Scared," Roman admitted, closing his eyes.

"Hey," Peter said softly, cupping Roman's cheek. "Look at me, little prince. I promise I won't let you do something stupid. No matter what, alright? I love you."

Roman exhaled and nodded. "Love you."

Enraptured, Roman watched as Peter dragged the blade across the thick part of his palm, just below his thumb, hissing through his teeth just a bit. Immediately, a red line appeared, and that sweet, heady scent hit Roman's nose once again. He realized he was straining against his bonds, and actively fought to relax his body, to calm his pounding heart.

Peter held his hand directly above the upir's mouth and closed his fist, forcing blood to drip from his flesh onto Roman's tongue. Despite having just tasted his wolf, Roman couldn't stop the moan that left him as he greedily drank every drop given to him, licking his lips as his eyes fell shut.

Surprisingly, and perhaps for the first time, the upir felt no urge to attack, no driving need to tear into flesh and drain the boy in front of him. If anything, he wanted to savor the gift of his wolf's blood because he knew, without a doubt, nothing could ever taste as sweet as this.

"Goddamn, do you even hear the sounds you're making?" Peter asked, nearly growling as he rocked his hips, thrusting his cock against Roman's.

"You taste so fucking good," Roman heard himself say, back arching for more friction as he stuck his tongue out to drag across his lover's hand.

Peter went utterly still for a single moment, then shuddered hard and groaned loudly, gripping Roman's cock again. "I'm going to fuck you, prince."

The upir couldn't stop himself from whimpering when the wolf pulled his bleeding hand away. Peter quickly opened the bedside table drawer to grab the bottle of lube kept there before returning to the bed, spreading Roman's legs to sit between them.

"Legs on my shoulders," Peter said, voice dark and husky.

Roman positioned himself, trying desperately to ignore the burn in his throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they shouldn't carry it any further. They had the answer to Peter's question, and everyone was still alive. It should be left at that, but, fuck, he wanted more. He wanted so much more.

Peter's hand trembled as he slipped two slick fingers inside Roman, turning his head to press his lips against the upir's leg as he stretched him. The room was filled with heavy breathing and moans, the gentle slap of skin as Peter slid in a third finger.

Through gritted teeth, Roman grunted, "Hurry it the fuck up, Rumancek, before I _do_ drain you dry."

Peter grinned, shivering as he said, "I shouldn't find that so sexy." Despite the joke, he fucked Roman faster for a few seconds before removing his fingers and scooting forward, pressing his cock against Roman.

When Peter was fully seated, he gripped Roman's cock with his clean hand and stroked slowly, bringing the bloody hand back to Roman's mouth. This time, however, he pressed the cut directly to the upir's lips.

"Don't bite. Just suck."

Roman felt like he was drowning in sensations. The blood on his tongue, so fucking decadent, his lover inside him, all around him. He knew he wouldn't last long, but God, he never wanted it to end.

Peter was staring at the upir, face contorted in pleasure as he made the sexiest noises. Now and then, he'd turn his head to kiss Roman's leg, nip at the flesh.

On a particularly hard thrust, Roman cried out and forced himself to stop sucking the mostly dry wound. "I'm getting close."

Peter pulled his hands away and fell on top of Roman, never slowing his thrusts. The upir was desperate to feel his wolf, drag his nails down Peter's back and pull his hair. Straining once more against the cords, he writhed under his lover, arching to meet each thrust.

"Bite me," Peter growled, tilting his head to bare his throat.

Roman clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the fiery need to listen to his wolf. "Bad idea," he panted, squeezing his bound fists tightly.

"Do it, Roman, please. I want it." Peter was grunting with each thrust, never slowing his hips, pushing more insistently when Roman refused.

Roman couldn't focus, couldn't fucking think through the assault on his body and senses. His throat burned, his cock ached, and he just fucking _needed_. How could he say no when he wanted it all so badly?

Denying his wolf anything was not something he'd ever accomplished, so before he could think better of it, he buried his face in Peter's neck, breathing in deeply. The gypsy shivered and rolled his shoulders, still thrusting quickly and panting.

"Do it."

Roman's teeth cut through the wolf's skin like butter, his eyes rolling back at the delicious taste, so warm and smooth. Peter hissed through his teeth, then groaned again, his hips stuttering just slightly for a moment before he began fucking Roman even harder.

Roman sucked hard, his mouth filling almost entirely with blood and, before he could stop himself, he ripped his arms free, immediately wrapping them around his lover and digging his nails into Peter's back. As he drew in a second mouthful, he felt his orgasm hit him hard, cock mostly untouched. Roman wrenched his head away from his wolf's throat, crying out as he came harder than he thought possible. After what felt like ages, he slumped back, sliding his hand into Peter's hair as he dragged his tongue over the still bleeding wound on the gypsy's throat, his limbs feeling like deadweight.

"Did you just..." Peter's words were slurred as he looked down between their bodies, cock twitching hard inside Roman as he panted heavily and moved even faster. "Holy fuck, you did…Christ..."

Mere moments later, Peter was grunting through his orgasm, cursing and biting down on his lover’s shoulder, all while Roman still gently licked and nursed Peter’s neck. The upir was flying, euphoric and exhausted and utterly wrecked, covered in sweat and come, blood drying on his lips and chin. Though, he could imagine his lover looked worse.

Peter slowly rolled off of Roman, but stayed close enough to turn his head and press his lips to Roman's shoulder. His chest was heaving, and he looked a little pale, but no less proud of himself.

"Get that smug look off your face, Rumancek," Roman said, but the words held no bite. He was far too blissed out for it to sound anything but affectionate.

"I just gave you the best sex of your life _and_ proved a point. The smugness has been earned."

Roman knew he needed to get up and restore order to their bedroom. The sheets were all but drenched in blood, sweat and come, the lamp on the table had been knocked over at some point, and the headboard was cracked, he assumed, from when he broke the cords that had been around his wrists.

Peter, of course, could feel Roman's anxiety and wrapped his arm around the upir's stomach, pulling him close. "Let me recoup and I'll get this place cleaned up. Just lay with me for a bit."

The wolf's words were groggy and drunken, and Roman couldn't bring himself to deny his lover's request. Sighing happily, the upir melted into Peter, letting the exhaustion wash over him. He was nearly asleep when he heard Peter's voice again.

"So.... Just _how_ strong are you? Think you could hold me down if I was fighting you?"


End file.
